List of How to Get Away with Murder episodes
How to Get Away with Murder is an American legal drama television series that airs on ABC, and first premiered on October 24, 2014. The series follows Annalise Keating, a law professor and criminal defense attorney at Middleton University, who selects five interns to work in her law firm: Wes Gibbins, Connor Walsh, Michaela Pratt, Asher Millstone, and Laurel Castillo – alongside Annalise's employees Frank Delfino and Bonnie Winterbottom, an associate lawyer. With the exception of the pilot, every episode's title is a phrase said by one of the characters in that episode. The first season initially had an order of thirteen episodes,1 but ABC ordered a full season for the series with an additional two episodes after the first episode aired and was the top series debut of the season.2 On June 13, 2015, the show was renewed for a second season, which consisted of fifteen episodes like the previous season.3 June 25, 2016, ABC announced that the show was renewed for a third season.4 On June 17, 2017, ABC renewed the show for a fourth season.5 On June 9, 2018, ABC announced the show was officially renewed for a fifth season.6 As of November 9, 2018, 68 episodes of How to Get Away with Murder have aired, concluding the first half of the fifth season. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2014–15) Main article: How to Get Away with Murder (season 1) Season 2 (2015–16) Main article: How to Get Away with Murder (season 2) Season 3 (2016–17) Main article: How to Get Away with Murder (season 3) Season 4 (2017–18) Main article: How to Get Away with Murder (season 4) Season 5 (2018–19) Main article: How to Get Away with Murder (season 5) Ratings How to Get Away with Murder'' : U.S. viewers per episode (millions)' Audience measurement performed by Nielsen Media Research.81 References # '^''' # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ For the first season, see External links * Official website * List of How to Get Away with Murder episodes on IMDb